Teddy the Booty Warrior
by Narutogod123
Summary: Teddy cant control his thirst for Booty it is so strong he searches day and night for Booty. He tries to sate his thirst with water but all he wants is booty. When he doesn't get the booty and his thirst is at it's peak he starts to hump everything in sight.


Teddy The Ultimate Booty Warrior.- Teddy cant control his thirst for Booty it is so strong he searches day and night for Booty. He tries to sate his thirst with water but all he wants is booty. When he doesn't get the booty and his thirst is at it's peak he starts to hump everything in sight.

What Teddy didn't know there is a clan of Wilds that is just as thirsty as him will he find them so they can forever be thirsty together?

An anthro wolf dressed in fancy Native American clothing walks outside from his tent, taking in the fresh air, he watches his clansmen and woman stand in a circle surrounding some anthro females and males twerking to a beat that a brown anthro wolf was making beatboxing noises.

The anthro wolf that was in Native American clothing nods to them signigfying that he approved what they were doing. Everyone who paid attention nods to the fancy clothed anthro wolf happy that the wolf approved.

The Native American dressed anthro wolf walks to the concil chambers which was a huge ass cave that had decorations on the ground out side the cave, Beads, flowers, and smoking pipes, all decorated proudly. If you stepped on them it was greatly frowned on but since it was only important people that approached the cave so it was acceptable.

The antho wolff walks in stepping all over the sacred flowers (He is important) the cave has a little light from the small torches hanging on each side. He follows the torches and enters an area with a golden throne and three chairs made out of straw with 3 anthro wolves sitting there. They all turn their heads in the direction of the Native american anthro wolf.

"Shiya-sama it is time for us to discuss our plan to stop the ninjas of death and look for the prophized one."

Shiya turns towards the red and black anthro wolf and says "Cut the "Sama" crap We arn't weebos baka"

the red and black wolf known as Kang puts his ears down in sadness, and a white wolf with black stripes under his eyes speaks up "Great leader our thirsty troupes are ready to fight the ninjas and we wish to find the ninjas of death that have tormented our tribes for so long. If you would please sit down and disscus this with us we would be happy to show you our battle plan."

Shiya sits down at the golden throne and sighs "where are the ninjas of death now?" a pink colored anthro wolf speaks up "they are in there super secret ninja palace that is hidden where the Domestics live."

Shiya nods "Also where does the prophized one live?" the red and black anthro wolf looks up and says "Razero that is the name of the city he lives in his thirstiness for everyone shows that he is the True Booty Warrior.

Shiya smiles if this is true then his clan's wolves thirst will increase 10 fold then they will be the thirstiest of all the land!

"Good, then we shall make haste and retrive The booty warrior, we will retrive him so we can defeat the Ninjas of Death!."

The three wolves cheer and starts to twerk. Shiya walks past them and goes to his pimpin hut and goes to sleep.

Teddy did his job of protecting yula from the clutches of grown men going after his booty (and occasionaly woman they can touch but they can't do him damnit! Teddy glares at the men lick their lips and reach to grab yula's booty. Yula ignores them and walks next to Teddy

Suddenly Yula stops Teddy and hugs him cause that is what bros do " Who are we going to thirst after today Teddy?" teddy looks down to yula and smiles "At this point of the day anything that moves." Teddy wearing nothing but his tight blue jeans and yula wearing a grey t-shirt and loose blue jeans.

It was a hot summer day and they were at the beach looking for the furson they would be thirsting after. They put on their sunglasses and look to the men and women on the beach. They see a Blue Female Anthro wolf bending over and Teddy licks his lips and walks over to her and Yula follows.

"Ay girl looking fine as hell wanna go out?" Teddy says trying to spit game. The blue female anthro wolf looks at him and says "Sorry I have a boy friend :(((" "Come on girl you know you want my fine ass, I mean I'm a wolf and you a wolf that makes us destined to be wolves together."

Suddenly a strong American Brown Anthro Wolf punches teddy in the face "Why you trying to spit game at my girl!?" Teddy looks up at one the hottest looking anthro wolf he has ever seen (well at the moment) and then Teddy's Eyes Turn a Bright blue and he starts to hump the man's leg. "OMG WTF!"

"You go Teddy!" Yula Yells cheering him on. The American Brown Anthro Wolf tries to shove Teddy off but Teddy is too strong. "T-This power is too MUCH!" The american Anthro Brown Wolf falls on his back defeated. After awhile Teddy's eyes goes back to black and he sits up in a daze.

From a distance two dark figures look in amazement "I see he is the prophized one."

"Yes he will be an assest to our Ninja Clan of Death MwhhaaaaaahahahHAHAHAHA"

"HEY BRO SHUT THE FUCK UP." some random anthro shouts.

One of dark figures shouts back "MY BAD!"


End file.
